Not Afraid
by TheButterflyLives
Summary: On the run from hunters, Isabella tries to figure out who she is. Why she has the abilities others don't. And she may find love in a family she didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters.

Thunder rumbled overhead as rain drops began to fall. Flashes of lightning lit up the darkening sky. The winds blew strong guests, but yet the girl stayed in her place. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her jean clad knees. Her long brown hair fell around her as a curtain; her eyes stared ahead at nothing in particular.

She sat in a field of flowers as the heavy rain plastered her hair to her face and bare shoulders; she refused to move. This was one of the last places she could find peace for her soul. She was confused and lost. She had no home to go back to. She was on the run for her life.

She knew she was different from the other people. Never once did she fit in. She always had perfect grades without trying. She was always able to remember everything she saw in perfect clarity. She could have played any sport she desired. All males, young and old, seemed to flock to her wherever she went. Her mother once said it was because of her beauty.

But the girl knew she was not human. Maybe partly, but not full human. When she had always broached the subject, her mother would either dismiss the topic entirely, or say something about how the universe worked in her favor. Her mother sometimes made no sense. If the girl was lucky, she would get a quick mumbled sentence or two about her asking a father that was never there in person.

As the rain continued, the girl stayed lost in thought. She had nowhere left to run, to hide. When her mother told her to run, run as fast as she could, she did just that. It was a gut instinct to run as far as she possibly could.

She ran.

She went as fast as she could through the crowded sidewalks. She jumped fences that blocked any path she took. Once she reached the out skirts of town, where there was hardly a soul to see, she ran as fast as she could, as far as possible. While running, she made sure to make sure the men who barged into their small cozy home were none the wiser and her running.

She didn't stop until she reached this flowery field. She now sat in the blades of grass, now wet but still as tall as her. The wild flowers were closed, but still as beautiful as they would be on a warm summer's day. She used to come to this place when life was too much to handle. Here, the quiet of the busy world, she could get her thoughts together, and not have to worry if people saw her upset.

She knew she wasn't safe, but this was the best she could do under the circumstance. This field did not have shelter from the elements, but it was great for hiding from those who were after her for at least a short while.

She knew she couldn't go back. She had no idea if her mother was safe and alive. Was she caught for having a child that was not human? Would the girl ever see her again?

She didn't care if her blue tank top was soaked through, or if her black sketcher tennis shoes laces needed replaced. She wanted her mother, where they were both safe and sound from the evil that was attached to whatever she was. They have been apart a few time throughout the years, but not more than a day or two.

Hearing some sort of vehicle slowly approaching on the dirt road, the girl quickly laid down, blending into the field as much as she could. She kept her eyes closed, her breathing calm and quiet. No human would be able to hear her unless they saw her first.

As the car passed her, she could hear a mumbled voice. "No signs …. Couldn't be far . . . . keep looking . . . ."

This hunter was by himself, which meant the other two who had come to her home just hours earlier were looking in different spots across town. The girl knew her time hiding in this quiet place was short. Once the hunter was out of hearing range, she bounced up and took off like a rocket. She had a feeling that the hunters had eyes out in any major town. Most people, human or not, would go to a bigger city first and foremost when on the run. But she knew she couldn't. Small towns were safer, if barely.

Not sure where she was going as the sun set to the west as the rain finally came to stop, she kept running. She had no other choice. She never once went through a town. Always around them, even it if took longer. She passed field after field. Some were dried up from the lack of rain in places, while other had green crops.

e wild flowers were closed,

After an hour running between towns, she came upon a small town. The town, about the size of a penny if looked on a map, was hidden in the fog that came out of nowhere. It seemed like the fog was protecting the town.

Slowing to a walk, the girl observed the small town. It was late at night, and many of the families in the homes were asleep. Snores came from a few of the homes and a few dog barks echoed around the town.

It was noticeable that the town was well taken care of. The houses were still standing in good condition. The shutters were nailed on so the wind wouldn't blow them off. The yards were green and mowed nice and short. A few of the houses had a couple toys out that belonged to small children. A bike here and there among a few of the houses was left out in the drive way.

Bypassing the main road, which ran in the direct middle of the small town, the girl walked at a fast pace around the edge of the town. Not seeing much worth stopping for, or any home left unoccupied, the girl continued on out towards the main highway.

Coming upon the intersection on the far west side, she read the street signs. HWY 14 and HWY 392. Both roads would lead her away from this small town, into another small town, where there would be even less hiding places, she was sure.

Instead of continuing on, she turned east on HWY 14 in search of an abandoned home she could find shelter in for a few hours until sunrise. She was tired and hungry, and hopefully any old building would do her just fine until she was able to come with a plan to find a way to safety.

Zig-zagging the dirt roads, not paying attention to any road names, even though a majority of them did not have any signs posted, and a few ended in dead ends, the girl finally found a small cottage like house. It was square; four sides, no upper levels. Just a plain little house that had seen better days. No trees covered the small overgrown weedy lawn. A few of the windows were boarded over, but it would work for the girl for the time being.

Slipping past the slats of the door way, the brown haired girl slid into the house. Dust and debris covered the floor. There was a three legged coffee table on its side in the middle of the floor the girl was able to make out by the sliver of moon that shown through the broken windows. A few odds and ins covered varies places among the floor.

Walking more into the house, she takes stock of the rooms. Two small bedrooms towards the right, along with a small bathroom. The kitchen was attached to the living room she had entered through. There was there was little room off the kitchen, most likely was a utility room at one time. It was a simple little house, and would be cute and homey if it wasn't in such dire need to a good clean a few upgrades.

A few broken furniture pieces laid covered by a thick layer of dust lay among the floor here and there. Finding a broken broom among the ruble of the small room by the kitchen, the girl decided to sweep a spot in one of the bedrooms so she had a spot to rest for a couple hours.

Letting the broom fall against a wall in the room, she slid down in the farthest corner from the door. The windows in this room were in tacked, but a fine layer of greasy dirt covered them. With her back against one wall in the corner, and her legs stretched out, she made herself as comfortable as she possibly could. Leaning her head back, arms crossed over her stomach lightly, she let the peace of sleep claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was hoping to update earlier this week, but it took longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy. Please review! **

I do not own the charters.

Chapter 2

_When the girl was six years old, she found her mother on her knees in tears, she was worried. What little girl wouldn't be concerned over her parent so upset? Her mother had crazy blond hair that was never tamable. _

_"Mommy . . . ?" she had asked in a breathy whisper, causing her mother's head to snap up in panic. "Why are you crying?"_

_Tears continued to pour out of the mother's bright blue eyes and down her cheeks as she had gazed at her miracle daughter. _

_"Nothing to worry about, child," her mother had spoken with love in her eyes._

_"Is it because my daddy isn't here?" asked the girl. She was one of the few children in school that had one parent and was often made fun of because of it. "You said he was up in the clouds, right? And can see down on me?"_

_The child did not know the truth of her father, and her mother hoped to keep it that way. The truth would come out eventually, but not yet. It couldn't._

_"That's right," answered the mother in a watery smile. "Now how about we go to the beach?"_

The sound of tires on the dirt road startled the girl awake from her light slumber. She held her breath as the car came so stop in front of the small house she was crashing in. Looking around the room she had slept in, she saw no hiding place that would keep her hidden for any length of time. Only the closet with the broken door and hung sideways off its hinges.

As the car door was heard, the girl sprinted to the closet, hoping to be able to make a quiet escape when the opportunity came up.

Gravel crunched under foot as the intruder made his way towards the boarded door. The girl heard as the boards were un-nailed from their slots and dropped to the ground in muted thuds from the dirt and weeds.

It was a good fifteen minutes before all six boards were taken down, and the person entered the house. The thump of the boots hit the dirty wooden floors. Some of the floorboards creaked as he stepped. The girl pushed herself to the farthest and darkest corner of the small closet, even though she would be seen if the person was to look in it.

The person grumbled, and mumbled as he glanced around the small cottage like home. None of his words were clear, but the girl guessed he was thinking about all the work this place needed.

He went from one room to the next. Luckily, he didn't look too close to the swept floor in the room, or in any of the closets.

A ringtone rang out in the quiet of the home. The man answered with a "Hello."

"I haven't see anyone around here, but I will keep on the lookout," a few seconds later the man replied.

"A mess . . . . . needs a lot of work, but it will be do able . . . . Alright talk to you later."

As the man left the house, and headed back to the car, the girl decided this was the best time to try to sneak out of the house. As quietly as she could. With hardly making a sound, she snuck out of the closet, and past the bedroom she has slept in during the night.

Remembering where the creaking floor boards laid, she skidded along the short hallway. Peaking around the corner and glancing at the door way to see where the man was at, she slowly made her way across the living room, aiming to escape through the back door without ever being noticed. The man was digging in the trunk of a black Mercedes.

Making it into the kitchen, knowing the back door was just a few feet away, she stepped around some tools the man had brought in sometime earlier.

When her hand was on the one doorknob that was surprisingly still in tacked, a voice behind her made her freeze and her blood run cold. Disappointment and fear shot down her spine.

"Where do you think you are going?" the voice of the man from before spoke calmly. His voice was gruff, but friendly.

Turning around, the girl kept her eyes downward instead of making eye contact. She could not lie to save her life. Instead of speaking, she stayed quiet. Her eyes came upon his brown cowboy boots and the bottom of his blue jeans.

"Are you going to answer my question?" the man spoke with curiosity.

The girl slowly shook her head 'no.' It was obvious on where she was going. There was no point in stating that she was trying to leave without being seen, or caught.

"Alright then. Why are in here?" he asked. He wanted some sort of reason for a young girl, almost a child herself, in a house in this state.

"Sleeping," she shrugged. It was partly the truth. She did sleep. Some.

"Sleeping? Well . . . do you want something to drink?" he asked, at a loss for words.

Was he serious? She expected the man to yell at her about being in a place that was not hers, for trespassing. She glanced up at the man, noting that he had recently shaved, his blond hair pulled back off his face. He was handsome, she thought. Who was he?

"Water?" he asked, raising an eye brow at the girl.

"Yes please," she whispered, looking down again.

"Alright. Now, don't go running off before I get back, miss," he said, nodding before heading outside to get a bottle of water.

The girl, not sure what to do with herself, slowly followed him, stopping in the living room by the broken coffee table. She wanted to run. Knew she should run to the next place far away from here before the hunters found her. But at the same time, she felt drawn to this man. He was different. He was like her in a way. But who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the charters.

Chapter 3

"Name's Garrett, by the way," the man said as he handed the girl an ice cold bottle of water.

She took it gently from his callused hands. She noted his dirty finger nails, along with her own shaking hands. Uncapping the bottle, she let the cold water flow into her throat. The coolness soothed her thirst.

"Thank you she mumbled," after drinking half of the water and recapping it so it didn't spill if she dropped it.

"Not a problem," Garett shuffled his feet. "So . . . . . . are you gonna give me a name?"

Thinking, she shrugged. She didn't want to give her name to this stranger. Would he give her up to the hunters if they found her with him? Would he know who she was? If she gave him her name, would he be able to help figure out what she was?

"How 'bout I call you Chica?" he asked after waiting for a few minutes while her mind worked to come up with some excuse to not give him his name.

"Okay," she agreed easily, taking the easy way out. She was still not at ease with this man, who could pass to be a father. His grey eyes sparkled of life against his slightly wrinkled face. Most people would call the wrinkles laugh lines.

"Well, since you are here, do you mind helping me clean up this dump, or are you in a hurry to leave?" he asked, leaning against the wall closet to him.

Did she want to leave and keep on the run, or stay for a while, and maybe be able to crash here again for another night or two while thinking of what to do next? Was it worth the risk of her life, and this man's life to stay? Did she really have anything to lose? No, not really.

"Sure, why not," she shrugged, glancing around at all the work that would need to be done, trying to get her mind off of the fact she was on the run.

"Great!" he smiled a toothy smile. His teeth were all white, and even. A perfect smile. "Let's starts with cleaning out all the junk and putting it out by the drive way so the trash company can haul it off at the end of the week."

Piece by piece, they took out each broken items that were in the house. There was more than the girl thought at first glance. The broken coffee table, a few chairs, bent kitchen items, and a few boards that laid around among the dust and dirt.

They talked off and on as they worked. The girl answering as little as possible, not wanting to give away anything about herself, so the man, Garett, mostly talked about himself, his life.

"I live just down the road a few miles with some family friends while I fix this little place up," he began talking as they took a lunch break. He had brought out some lunch meet, bread, and condiments on the trunk of his car so they could ate. "My brothers, Peter and Jasper, thought it would give me something to do if I was kept busy. They think I get into trouble when I have nothing to keep my hands and mind on something."

Garrett's eyes shown with brotherly love as he talked about his family. The girl just sat quietly, eating her lunch.

"Well, we aren't blood related really, but brothers none the less," he stated. "We ran into each other while out roaming the country land. Now, Pete has a girl, Char, but she's awesome. Like a sister. She joined us about two years ago when we made a stop in an off the road town.

"In the house down the way, we have an extra room if you would like to come stay for a while," Garrett smoke, putting away the food items they no longer needed. The girl was full after going a full day without hardly any food. "You don't have to, but it would be a lot more comfortable than this run down place. Plus it probably would be nice to get cleaned up. "

She would love to go, but she couldn't trust this man, even though he seemed to be trustworthy. He was friendly. Would his family members be so welcome of her? Were they part of the hunters that were after her? Or would they help her

"I'll let you think 'bout it for now," he spoke, before heading back into the house to start cleaning some more, and see what the damage was beneath all the dust that had blown in over the last few years.

The girl continued to help, for it was the least she could do. She swept the entire floor as much as she could, uncovering the rotten floor boards and missing kitchen floor tiles. She could see how this house could look once it was fully renovated. It would take quite a bit of work, and lots of time, but it had a lot of potential.

"What happened to the people who had this house last?" the girl spoke after a few hours of cleaning. It was nagging at her. There had to be a story about it.

"Not entirely sure. There are stories out about fallen angles who are cast down upon this earth. Buildings, like this that are run down and not looked at closely by normal humans, were used as the place the angels were shipped to, to begin their life on earth. Some angels were known to come down to earth because they fell in love with a human, and wanted a relationship," he answered simply. "Legend says that the angels who came down to earth for relationships were banned to the earth for all eternity, and some had children; Elioud is what the ancients call it."

"Elioud?" she asked, confused. She had heard of Nephilim, the children of the fallen angles, but not Elioud.

"They are the children of the Nephilim. While Nephilim are the children of fallen angels, they are the most human, and able to produce sons and daughters, instead of just daughters. Most Nephilims are employed by the Devil himself, but Eliouds have free will, like humans. They can blend in better in the everyday life. Some are able to live happy lives, while others do the deeds of the ones who work for Satin."

"Do they really exist?" she asked. She had long ago stopped sweeping, sitting herself down upon the floor. She was already covered in dirt head to toe.

"As much as God and Satin do," he nodded. "It's up to you if you believe that sort of stuff or not. I tend to, for personal reasons. Now, if we want to beat this storm, we should pick up and come back later, that is if you want to come to my place."

Dark clouds had come in during the afternoon as they cleaned, and Garrett had told her the story of he offspring of the fallen angels. The air felt like it would be a big storm.

"Sure, why not," she shrugged, too caught up in the story the man had told her. Was it possible for such things to exist? Could it be a clue to what she was, or who her father was and where he was?

Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I love each and every one! Sorry for any mistakes. I do not have a beta yet. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy

I do not own twilight.

Chapter 4

The house Garrett and his family lived in was bigger than she expected. The two story cream home had a wraparound porch on the ground level. On the second story, there was a balcony. Many windows were placed around the home letting in the natural light. A few trees lined the house for shade in the summer heat.

Parking near the garage around back, Garrett took a deep breath before opening the door and waiting for Chica to come out. It took a few more seconds before she was ready to exit the leather interior of the car. She was nervous. Would these people accept her?

Meting around the back, his eyes were filled with hope while the girl's eyes were filled with fear and nervousness.

"Peter and Charlotte should be home unless they decided to go to some movie they were talking about earlier this week. Jasper is for sure home. He doesn't go out often," Garrett spoke, hoping to ease the girl's unease. "He usually keeps to himself."

The girl followed Garrett through a side door where they came into a utility room. There was a white bench that stood out against the dark gray wall. There was a sink across the room by a washer and dryer. Cabinets, that most likely held cleaning supplies, were in a lighter shade of oak.

Walking into an extravagant kitchen, where top brand appliances stood among the oak wood of all the cabinets. The window above the sink looked out past the entrance of the garage and the girl could see the incoming storm. The floor was a dark rock tile and contrasted nicely with the light gray marble countertops.

"Char designed this kitchen herself, along with most of the house," he stated.

"I'm the only one that can cook," spoke a woman from the doorframe of the kitchen where she was leaning against it. She had short blonde hair and bright gray eyes. She wore skinny jeans, sandals, and a dark green tank top. "I'm Charlotte by the way."

"She hasn't given me a name, so I call her Chica," Garrett spoke up before the girl had a chance to answer herself.

"Chica? Nothing better than that?" Char asked. She only got a shrugged from Garrett before continuing. "I see. And why do not you not a name then?"

"I do have a name, I just don't give it out easily," the girl answered.

"Meaning you are on the run," Charlotte stated. "But from what?"

"Who says she's on the run?" Garrett asked, defending the girl he had grown attracted to in such a short time.

"A person who does not give out a name and looks like the way she does, dirty from head to toe, is surely running from something," Charlotte stated, pushing herself off the door jam.

"She's been helping me clean out the house I bought, Char, so of course she's gonna be dirty. Have you seen that house yet?" Garrett replied with a huff.

"Yes I have," Char smirked, looking at Garrett and taking in his dirty clothes. "And you too. But that doesn't change the fact you brought home a girl likes she is a stray pet."

The brown haired girl had had enough. If she wasn't welcome, she would leave. Maybe she would crash in the rundown house again.

"Sorry for the in convince, but Garrett was only trying to help me. He really didn't give me much choice but come here, since I really don't have anywhere to go," the girl spoke up finally.

"I didn't mean you had to go. You are more than welcome to stay. It's just that Gare likes to bring people home with him every once in a while when he finds someone in a bad situation," Charlotte spoke with regret. "The last person he brought home was extremely moody. Well, he still is but not as bad most days."

"Jasper, well you know why Jasper is the way he is," Garrett said. "Plus Chica here is gonna be special to all of us. So where is Peter at?"

"Playing some video game he got in the mail today with Jasper," she answered. "Speaking of which, I better make sure they are playing nicely." She turned and disappeared into another room.

"Sorry 'bout her. She's very protective of anyone who considers close. But she didn't drag you out by your ear, so I think your safe," Garrett laughed. The girl just looked at him, not sure what to say.

"How 'bout a shower? I can give you some clothes, although they may be too big, but at least you will have something," he continued, scratching his head.

"A shower sounds wonderful," smiled the girl.

Garrett led the way out of the kitchen and past a living room that had black leather seating. The painted walls were all the same shade of dark gray as they continued on through the house. A few pictures of landscapes were placed on the walls. Taking the stairs which had a light wood railing, they came to the second floor. Garrett led the girl to the main bathroom and brought some of Charlotte clothes for her to borrow until she was able to get some of her own.

The guest bathroom was bigger than she had at home with her mother. Instead of the dark gray paint, this room had a tan color. The shower had glass doors, and had at least three shower heads. The bath mat was navy blue, along with the towels that hung from silver metal towel racks.

Letting the water warm up, the girl discarded her clothes, then tested the temperature. Once the shower was warm enough, she steeped in and let the warm water wash away the dirt and grim of the day. If only the memories and worries would wash away as easily.

She was concerned about her mother. Confused about who she was. And stressed about what she was going to do? Would she ever see her mother again? Would the hunters find her? She didn't want to put others in danger because someone was out to get her.

Lost in thought, she washed her hair and body until it was as clean as could be. The shock of the cold water woke her out of her thoughts, and she got out. She dried and dressed, and used the pink brush that was on the counter.

Once she was done, she opened the door and came face to face with the one person she never expected to see again.

"Bella?" the person spoke, shocked, but happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I love each and every one! Sorry for any mistakes. I do not have a beta yet. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy

I do not own twilight.

Chapter 5

Looking up from the plaid covered chest, the girl brought her eyes up to meet the brilliant blue eyes of the person she ran smack into. His face was the same as it was the last time she had laid eyes him. Stubble around his jaw. Chin slightly square. Chin length blond hair had a slight curl to.

"Bella," the smooth voice sighed before enveloping her in a tight warm hug. She didn't hesitate to wrap her own small arms around his middle. "I never thought I'd see you again."

She didn't know what to say to him. It had been years since she saw him. The last time she saw this man was when he walked away from her house with her alone on the front step. She had had a difficult time with him not being there when she really needed him the most. After a year, she refused to even think of him.

"Jasper," she whispered finally against his chest so it came out muffled.

"What had happened to you?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Hey!" Garrett came up, scarring both Jasper and Bella, who flew apart sheepishly at the sound of his voice. "What is going on here?"

"Um . . ." Jasper spoke, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, not sure what to say. "I'm not sure where to start."

"How about the 'bout the beginning?" Garrett shrugged. "And you Chica, have some explaining to do."

"I know," Bella sighed.

"Let's go down to the living room and talk. Peter and Char will probably want to hear too," Jasper spoke before grabbing Bella's hand and leading her downstairs.

Once seated in the living room and Peter had shut off the TV, everyone looked at Bella and Jasper while they sat next to each other on the couch. They had let go of each other's hands while the walked into the room, not wanting to cause any more questions.

"So, Chica, has a name," stated Garratt to break the silence. "Bella."

"Bella? That name sounds familiar?" Peter spoke. "Isn't' that the name of the girl you left a few years ago, Jasper?"

"Yes," whispered Jasper, looking down at his shoes. He felt disappointed in himself from having to leave her like he did, but he wanted to keep her safe.

"Let's start on why, you Bella, are here," Peter spoke, sensing Jasper was not going to start. "You can start from when you met Jasper, or why you are here, besides the fact that Garratt found you."

"Okay," she sighed. She took a deep breath before starting on her story on how she got here.

"Jasper was our summer help around the house one year. I'm not sure if my mom hired him because she didn't want to mow the grass or do the little handy work around the home, but one day he just showed up. Mom acted like they knew each other, so I didn't question the man that shown up at our door step.

"He helped around the house almost every day. I was eleven at the time, so I used to help him if he let me, just for something to do.

"As the summer went by, he was around less and less, but he still made time to talk to me, encourage me to live my life the way I wanted to, no matter what others thought of me. He knew I wasn't normal. I had no other friends, so he was like a brother to me.

"Then one day, the last day I saw him, he said he had to go. That he would find me again, and would never forget me. He would explain to me why I was different when he came back. So I watched him walk out of my life that day, not knowing if I would ever see him again."

"I'm sorry I never made it back," Jasper said, his blue eyes meeting Bella's. "I promise to make it up to you Bella."

"It's okay," she whispered. "A few days ago," she started louder. This was the part she was dreading. "I came home from school, not noticing the black SUV that was following me until it was too late. I went into the house, yelling for my mom, letting her know I was home. Usually she will answer right away. But that day, there was no sound from her. I had set my bag down near the door and went in search of my mother. I found her in the kitchen, tied to a chair with a man behind her.

"When my mom saw me she told me to run, run as fast as I could. To find safety. So I ran. I knew of these men, Hunters. I went around yards, trying to stay off any streets so I wouldn't be easily followed. I ended up in Garrett's house, and here I am."

"Is your mom still alive?" Char asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know much about the Hunters, just that they track down people like me. But I'm not even sure what I am," Bella replied in a shaky voice.

"We are all Eliouds. We are the sons and daughters the descendants' of the Fallen Angels. Most of the fallen angels are no longer on earth, although there are maybe five in the entire world who have not yet met their match to be sent back down to Hell. The Hunters are the people who think they are stronger than us and capture any Eliouds who have yet to learn how to protect themselves. The Hunters are entirely human, and do not know of how we can live peacefully among cavitation," Jasper said.

"Hunters are like scientists. They experiment on anyone they catch, trying to see if they can reproduce certain genes into other non-immortal people. With doing all their tests, our species have been dying out. Jasper would have been caught if it was not for Garrett running into him when he did," Peter stated.

"That's why I had to leave. I didn't want to, believe me I would have stayed. But I couldn't risk you being found. You were young enough to not be noticed. The Hunters would have over looked you as long as I was nowhere near you," Jasper said, turning to Bella.

"I understand, Jasper. Don't feel bad about it," Bella stated, grabbing his hand tightly.

"So how are you now?" Char asked with a wrinkled nose. "I would guess sixteen."

"Eighteen," Bella and Jasper answered at the same time.

"She looked like she was seven when I first met her," Jasper smiled at her.

"I guess, welcome to the family, Bella. We will help you as much as possible. I have some contacts I can ask about your mother's whereabouts. I should find something out by the middle of next week," Peter spoke.

"Thank you," Bella stated. She was filled with hope. Hope for finding her mom, figuring out who her father may be, and finding the man she had fell in love with years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. It just didn't want to flow right. I'm still not happy with it, but I am sure you would all like an update. Briggsdale is a real town, but smaller in real life that I have made it to be in the story.

Chapter 6

It had been entire week since Bella had been with the Whitlock family. Life seemed good. She helped Garrett with his house he was renovating during the day time hours. Jasper and Bella had talked at lengths about their past decisions, and were trying to come to an understanding on their relationship. Jasper didn't want Bella out by herself at all with Hunters roaming anywhere near the little town of Briggsdale. Char and Bella had become as close as sisters.

It was a nice cool day in late September when everyone was home. Garrett was waiting on some carpet and kitchen appliances to be delivered the next week to be able to do any more work on the house. It had come along well so far. The walls were replaced, new energy saving windows were put in, and new doors had been ordered. The kitchen counters and the flooring throughout was the only thing they had to finish.

The five of them were currently in the living room watching a movie together in the early afternoon when the doorbell rang. Peter paused the movie before going to answer the door. Not many people came by way out here unless they had car trouble.

"How can I help you?" Peter asked as a greeting.

"Yes. I was wondering if you have happened to see this teenager here?" a women spoke in a high voice.

Bella sat still on the couch, where she was unseen from the door way, but able to hear what the person was saying. She had a feeling this wasn't good.

"Sorry, mam.' I have not seen her," Peter replied after a few seconds.

"Are you sure? A few other people around town said she was seen last with one of the men that lived here," stated the women.

Garrett, having enough of waiting in the wings, stood up and went to the door. "Peter?"

"Have you seen her?" spoke the woman again, this time directing the question at Garrett.

"Nope. Who is she?" Garrett answered.

"This? This girl killed her own mother. She is extremely dangerous," she answered.

"And you would be who exactly?" Peter hissed.

"Just a volunteer," she laughed. "Trying to make sure she doesn't kill again."

"You're looking in the wrong place here. Haven't seen her," Garrett stated before dismissing her and shutting the door in her face.

"Hunters." Jasper stated, looking out the front window as he watched the women who had black a suit on.

"Yep. So we have to be extra careful until they give up in a few weeks," Garrett spoke, plopping himself back down on the chair he was currently sitting in. "She had a picture of Bella here, and it looked to be her high school picture, I think."

"They won't give up on her as easily," Peter said heavily as he sat back down.

"So I'm going to be hunted down until they find me?" Bella asked with wide eyes. She thought she would be safe here from them. What would they do once they caught her?

"I won't let them. With you being here, we can protect you. They have to give up some time," Jasper said, pulling Bella into a hug against his side.

"But I can't stay hidden forever, Jasper," she sighed.

"You won't. I will make sure they leave you alone. If any harms comes to you, they will pay," Charlotte spoke up with tears in her eyes. "You are like a sister, I can't let them hurt you."

"But what if they catch me? What will they do?" Bella asked near tears.

"Don't worry over it, Bella," Peter smiled at her, although he had a feeling they may have a chance to get her if they didn't keep low for the next few weeks. "There are not many Hunters anymore, at least not many that are talented enough to capture one of us. We are stronger than they are. It takes great skill to get one of our kind. Just because you are one of the last few of us, doesn't mean you will be an easy catch. I'm guessing that woman that showed up is one of the few talented they have on their hands. All we need to do is train you to fight back, to protect yourself.

"If you do happen to get caught, I know where they keep their prisoners. Usually they go after the druggies or homeless people who won't be missed, so they aren't all that hard to find if you know where to look," Peter continued.

"We won't be able to be outside to teach you, but if we move the furniture towards the walls, we should have enough room to teach you to fight. I don't want you to go down without giving your all," Charlotte winked. "We will start first thing tomorrow morning.


End file.
